Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-70.45.42.224-20141113141726/@comment-172.56.1.189-20141113235947
Honestly, this is the most legit comment I have seen and it makes sense to me. If you notice after completing each night in the game of FNAF2, a cutscene starts where the animatronics are near you (even the Marrionete). But during the players shift this doesn't happen. My suspicion is that those cut scenes re-tell the events the previous guard went through (the one that was moved to the day shift). The animatronics were probably on to him as the serial killer (since they have facial recognition and such) and this part of the call from Day 1 helps to explain that: "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away." During the day time, its possible the day guard may have tampered with the devices in order to avoid being detected as evident by what Phone Guy said: '' "Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."'' I don't think just any guard would have knowledge on how to tamper the system...I think the first guard might be tied to the company on a more personal level than we think. When the player is told that they have to supervise a birthday party, near the animatronics, he gets attacked due to the tampering. The player, or Jeremy, is not actually the killer, but he is the recipient of the bite of 87. The actual killer is Mike from FNAF1 because after completing the custom night in FNAF1 the paper of termination shows "tampering with the animatronics". Also, as told by Game Theorists, FNAF1 is more likely to be a nightmare what with all the hallucinations and such which makes sense since it was said in that game the criminal was actually caught but the bodies never found. Mike Schmidt was having nightmares after what he did to the kids plus the fact that his check showed he was getting paid more for the 5 nights than Jeremy Fitzgerald was a clue to let people know that the first game happened somewhere between 1990 and 1994. Meanwhile, FNAF2's events happened in 1987 (minimum wage was lower then plus the date on the check). In other words, the guard who was switched to the day shift in FNAF2 is actually Mike Schmidt from FNAF1. But the real question is why would Mike Schmidt be in the criminal database during his time in FNAF2? My only clues are these parts, from night 1: "Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company." and then during night 5: "We're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was "Fredbears Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down." The location of FNAF1 was never called a "Diner" and it doesn't even look like one. I can only assume that Mike Schmidt has been a longtime employee of the company since the original owners from the diner. It was stated that the original building was shut down do to unkown reasons, but I think Mike may have worked there at one point which would explain why he would have been detected by the animatronics as a criminal. He may have done something...terrible...during that time. Also, I think the company may be hiding even darker secrets than it lets on, otherwise why would the Phone Guy, who seems nervous during some of these calls, lie to the player/Jeremy? I have a feeling the Phone Guy is hiding something very terrible about the company itself... Well, that's all I got LOL sorry for the long post, but your comment made me think extra hard about this and now my head hurts haha.